


Slender Man Stalking

by 0jedi234 (TheUltamate)



Category: Slender Man Mythos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltamate/pseuds/0jedi234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>two chararcters go into the woods to find Slender Man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slender Man Stalking

**Author's Note:**

> I made this for an idea but it didn't turn out like expecting but its okay im guss

In dthe dark forsest where the SLenderman was two guys with a video camera and youtub chanel named K and Dan were in the forest with a video camera except they didntk now Slender Man was there.

"It's scary butwe ahave to

find the tower" said Don with the camera and he togt he heard something but it was nothing or it was?

Dan amd K found the toer wjich was a part of a bulding thot burned awayDan amd K found the toer wjich was a part of a bulding thot burned aways om the woods. "This is whare the ansers haves to be" and they uent in

Inside th etower it was dork with scared and Don anl K were scared and it was with broken things to make it danger. Dan and K kept ekxpexting to find eth Slender Mabut oll they find at the top oef the toher was an operator symboll.

"What dues it mean" K questioned?

"This is what I draw" Don said and he was crazy

Yet thats s when then a mask guy came out and feid toh stab K with a knefi. K saw first and puncehed the mask guy that knocking over the edge of the tower on to ground and died.

But "look" Dan say and the mask dude get up from long fall and run away from tower "Whys do that"

Sudenly Ks camera became distort and both look at ladder tehy comeupon and Slender Man is there and Don and K and Don scream and block out

When Dan and K woak up they were on a side of a road and the camera was ok. They watch the tape but it was all disored and they couldnt remember so they went home

THE enEND


End file.
